Winglets are generally upwardly sloping ends of a generally planar wing. Winglets reduce drag generated by wingtip vortices. However, winglets produce lift that increases the bending moment on the wing.
Various wing tip devices and geometries are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,832 (titled “Wing Tip Devices,” issued Jul. 5, 2011), U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0114327 (titled “Wing Load Alleviation Apparatus and Method,” published May 24, 2007), U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,615 (titled “Wing Tip Extension for a Wing,” issued Apr. 20, 2004), U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,314 (titled “Aircraft with Active Control of the Warping of Its Wings,” issued Dec. 7, 2004), U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,778 (titled “Efficient Wing Tip Devices and Methods for Incorporating such Devices into Existing Wing Designs,” issued May 3, 2005), U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,968 (titled “Aircraft with Elliptical Winglets,” issued Nov. 26, 2002), U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,253 (titled “Blended Winglet,” issued Sep. 20, 1994), each of which is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.